RWBY Drabbles: Como entender a una muda
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Saben lo que ocurre cuando estas frente a una enana de 1.45 de estatura, con cabellera de tres colores y que ademas es muda? El reto de entender lo que dice. Sobre todo si no tiene letreros a la mano.


**RWBY Drabbles:** **Como entender a una muda**

* * *

 **Summary:** Saben lo que ocurre cuando estas frente a una enana de 1.45 de estatura, con cabellera de tres colores y que ademas es muda? El reto de entender lo que dice. Sobre todo si no tiene letreros a la mano.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY es de Rooster Teeth.

* * *

 **Como entender a una muda**

* * *

¿Saben lo que ocurre cuando estas frente a una enana de 1.45 de estatura, con cabellera de tres colores y que ademas es muda?

El reto de entender lo que dice.

Sobre todo si no tiene letreros a la mano.

Pues bien, eso es lo que ocurre cuando conoces a Neopolitan.

Es una chica muy enigmatica: literalmente no sabes que va a hacer.

Sobre todo cuando su arma es una sombrilla con estaca puntiaguda incluida.

Y por eso no te puedes dejar influir por su expresion facial.

Es todo un reto.

Sin embargo, ¿como lo sobrellevan quienes interactuan con ella?

Veamos.

 _Roman Torchwick_ : el es parte de un 1% de la población que puede jactarse de poder entender a Neo casi a la perfección.

Ayuda el hecho de que la conoce desde hace años -ademas de que parece haber algo entre ellos- por lo cual la puede entender a un nivel muy alto.

 _Emerald Sustrai_ : Quitando interacciones personales, se puede alegar que entiende un poco a la tricolor gracias a una combinación de inteligencia y su instinto de mujer... o eso se cree.

La peliverde pertenece a un 24% de la poblacion, quienes medio entienden a Neo. La mayoria de este grupo son chicas dulces e inocentes... o que al menos fingen serlo.

 _Mercury Black_ : El pertenece a un 70% de personas que no entienden ni siquiera un poco las señas que la enana hace, a veces incluso olvida que es muda, de nuevo, pero luego recuerda.

Así tal cual.

 _Cinder Fall_ : Ella pertenece al 5% restante quienes dicen entender las señas de Neo, cuando en realidad...

-¡Cinder! ¿Que fue lo que paso?

La exclamacion de Emerald llamo la atencion tanto de Roman como de Mercury, al ver a la ojiambar completamente llena de una sustancia viscosa de color verde.

-Te dire lo que paso: esta chica -señalando a una Neo limpia de esa cosa- no me aviso que un resto de sustancias viscosas de Grimm estaba por caer de un arbol e hizo que nos descubrieran, apenas pudiendo escapar.

Apenas termino de hablar Cinder, la tricolor empezo a realizar una serie de señas agilmente:

-¿Que esta diciendo?- pregunto Mercury.

Hizo las señas rapido, no lo capte- respondio Emerald.

Mientras tanto, Neo siguio haciendo sus señas, haciendo que cierto pelirrojo esbozara poco a poco una sonrisa cada vez mas amplia:

-Haha... hehehe... HAHAHA!

Roman se empezo a reir a carcajadas, ante la sorpresa de todos, mientras le dirigia a Neo una rapida mirada complice:

-¿Cual es el motivo de la risa, Torchwick?

-Mi "estimada" Cinder: Neo te dijo claramente que te quitaras de ese lugar.

Y acto seguido, el ojiverde explico a grandes rasgos lo que quiso decir con las diferentes señas, excepto una de ellas.

-¿Ves? Otra cosa es que te obsesiones tanto con "el plan" que no te dieras cuenta que "ya eran las doce".

Cinder resoplo ante la respuesta, mientras Emerald tomaba notas de las señas, Mercury seguia sin entender y Neo le hacia a Roman unas señas mas.

-¿Un helado? Por que no, yo lo invito. Es lo minimo que mereces por estar toda una tarde con esa bruja...

Y asi se fueron retirando del lugar, los dos platicando -o bueno, mas bien Roman- mientras seguia escurriendo esa sustancia:

-Por cierto- el duo criminal favorito de Vale regreso por un instante- falto traducir una seña. Neo dice que esa "cosa" son residuos de Grimm... residuos fecales...

Y sin esperar una posible furiosa respuesta de la aludida, tanto el pelirrojo como la tricolor salieron corriendo de alli, sonriendo ante la osadia de alguien de intentar entender a Neopolitan.

Por que algo como eso, no se debe tomar a la ligera.

* * *

 **Si alguien entendio lo de la frase "ya eran las doce" que me lo comente.**

 **Por cierto, la estatura de 1.45 esta oficializada en RWBY Wikia Español :v**

 **Diganme si les gustaría que empiece a escribir pero con los personajes en versión Chibi, favor de decirme, que me estoy empezando a animar.**

 **Por cierto, se viene el episodio 4x12. Hagan sus apuestas ¿Quién muere?**

 **a) Qrow**

 **b) Ren**

 **c) Nora**

 **d) Ninguno de los anteriores**

 **Espero la respuesta… y también si les gustaría que escribiera "Chibi Drabbles"**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
